MA
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Alexandria Potter is once again hated by Hogwarts and this time beyond for being unwillingly entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and now only Hermione will stay by her side and do everything she can to protect her friend.


A.N. Hello eveyone I do not own any part of the works of J.K. Rowling and any parts I use are for the purpose of fan fiction. Her work is her own and not mine I am mearly borrowing her work to carve my own story out of it as so many have done before me. This story takes place after Potter's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire and is cannon up until that point. I will accept all reviews and try to answer your questions in a timely fashinon however I can promise you that this story does have a direction and there is a reason for my story that will be revealed in time. For now I hope that you all enjoy this story as that is my intent.

The reason the story shows up as MA is becuase I already have a story titled My Angel so in order to post this story I mearly shrunk it down. I'm also giving you a warning I don't consider myself to be a great author so two things; first I need constructive critiscim to be able to improve and second if you don't like the story then don't read it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

My Angel

Chapter I: A Reason to Stand

Hermione had been extremely worried when she had awoken that Sunday morning to find her best friend, one Alexandria Potter a.k.a the girl-who-lived was not in her bed. The only thing that had prevented Hermione from rushing out to find the girl was the note on her side-table. Apparently Alex had gone down to the lake and Hermione was to go about her day. Hermione scoffed at the note and quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs, knocking Ron over, and out the portrait hole. A few minutes later she arrived down at the kitchens thanks to the location being printed in Hogwarts a History. Of course as soon as she stepped in she didn't leave for an hour.

Hermione marched down to the lake an hour later than she wanted to and she considered it an hour well spent even if it did take away her time of questioning Alex. Behind her Dobby bounced along gaily swinging a basket of food and being chastised by a sullen Winky who held a basket of drinks primly. They had finally spotted Alex sitting on the shore of the lake and hurried towards her with various intentions; one to scold for making her worry, one to hug the greatest witch in the world, and one because she was glad to be doing something productive with possible long-lasting benefits. All three pulled up short in shock when Alex turned to face them her normally cheery face a mask of unbearable sorrow and tears and snot running freely. Upon seeing the trio standing there Alex wiped her eyes with her sleeve and whimpered two words, "Hermione… help."

Hermione charged toward her best friend and hugged the girl tight to her while Alex exploded into sobs as she gave Hermione a hug that would put Hagrid's to shame. The fit lasted about ten minutes and after that Hermione lay Alex's head in her lap running a hand through Alex's always messy raven black hair and waited for her friend to finish calming down. Alex took another five minutes under Hermione's embrace to finally relax, but she still kept her head in Hermione's lap refusing to face her friend and whom she feared to soon be an ex-best friend. "Hermione I… I… I need to tell you something."

"What is it my Knight," Hermione cooed to the distraught girl using the nickname Ron had dubbed Alex with because of all the times she had leapt to Hermione's defense.

"I…. over the summer I started to develop more and I began to have feelings…" Hermione sensing more than what Alex was saying decided to prod the girl into talking slightly shocked at her friend's uncharacteristic attitude. A gentle tugging on her robes brought her mind back to the two House-Elves that had come with her. Dobby looked horrified and even Winky looked distraught muttering about the poor girl. Hermione gestured for the two to take a seat while she turned back to working on coaxing Alex out of this shell she had created.

"Who's the lucky boy?"

"S'not a boy," Alex voice was now muffled as she buried her face in Hermione's lap.

"Okay who's the lucky girl then?" It didn't matter to Hermione as long as Alex was happy everything would be alright.

"Someone who will hate me for even thinking I'm worthy of her," amazingly Alex's voice was still audible despite her attempts to smother herself in Hermione's skirt. "I… it's really hard Mione… I don't know if I…" she was silenced by Hermione laying a gentle finger on her lips and gently shushing her.

"It's okay Alex you can tell me anything and you can do anything Alex I know you now come on tell me who's the extremely luck girl who has caught your eye."

"It's you Hermione," and Hermione froze at her friend's Gryffindor statement. Alex sensing Hermione's stiffness tried to bolt but Hermione having the advantage of leverage was easily able to keep Alex down and quickly started to stoke Alex's hair again.

"Sorry about that Alex sweetie you just took me by surprise I never expected that someone as amazing as you would be interested in a plain Jane like me."

"You not a plain Jane to me," Alex finally looked up at Hermione hope flooding her eyes and the dawning joy on Alex's face made Hermione smile down at the girl in her lap.

"Thank you but right now this spell of yours has me worried." Immediately Alex stiffened and buried her face in Hermione's stomach. "All I meant was that you are always so composed and cool, you're the strongest person I know Alex and seeing you like this is a first and I have an idea of what's causing this. All the stresses in your life plus this new stress have finally overwhelmed you."

"I'm sorry," Alex muttered only to have Hermione grasp her chin and tilt her face until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Alexandria Lillian Potter you are never to apologize for something that is not your fault and this moment of weakness is mearly a moment and something that everyone goes through once in a while." Alex loved the sound of her name rolling off Hermione's tongue, but the stern tone surprised her and she lay there wondering what to do when Hermione sighed and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry Alex, I should have been gentler, but despite what you believe my Knight you are not perfect, true you are the closest thing to perfect too grace this world, but you are not perfect."

"But…I…" Hermione once again shushed Alex's protest and continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"No one is perfect and despite what everyone thinks you are still a human being and just as capable of making mistakes as the rest of us. You are always trying to shoulder the world's burdens and for that I admire you Alex, but your just one person and a teenager at that. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be you, oh yes I do, however, I want you to relax sometimes and just let go of the world for a while. Now tell me the rest of the stress that caused this moment I already have an idea what caused it, but I want to hear it from your own words."

"If you have an idea Angel than you already know the truth." Hermione and Alex shared a smile when Alex's new nickname for her reached her brain.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"My Angel, Angel, you always offer me guidance when I'm left to stumble in the dark and you have been there for me when I needed you, however if you don't like the name I…"

"I like the name," Hermione's unexpected outburst made Alex chuckle while Hermione blushed and forced herself to be calm. "I like the name I just didn't expect it if anything I should be calling you my guardian angel after all you've done for me."

"No, I'm your knight," Alex's pout was so adorable that Hermione laughed freely and gaily for several minutes all the while drawing Alex up into a hug that crushed the younger girl into her chest, unintentionally of course and when she finally pulled Alex out she mocked growled at the red faced girl.

"Watch were you put those eyes or else," the mock anger was ruined by Hermione's lips twitching in a badly restrained smile and Alex's smile was very mischievous as Hermione mocked gasped and dropped Alex to cover her chest when Alex's growing grin actually worried her.

"Oh, Hermione dropping me into your lap I know why the hat put you into Gryffindor, but this seems to bold even for you." Hermione gasped and shoved Alex off her lap and leapt at the girl knowing her one true weakness, the girl-who-lived was very ticklish. Unfortunately Alex knew that Hermione shared her one true weakness and returned the favor in full force. It took several minutes for the girls to exhaust themselves and they both collapsed to the ground giggling weakly and still shaking. When they finally caught their breath they rolled onto their backs their heads right next to each other as their bodies pointed in opposite directions as they stared up into the sky.

"Okay Potter talk," Hermione growled weakly still trying to catch her breath from the vicious tickle war.

"Alright it all started this morning when…

* * *

Alex awoke with a start as last night came back to her in vivid detail and she felt the desire to bury herself in the covers and never come out again, but she fought it off. Grabbing a quick shower and throwing on some clean clothes Alex quickly penned a note to Hermione and decided to grab some breakfast before… well she didn't know what she would do after that and decided to play it by ear. Quickly making her way downstairs she didn't meet a soul until she entered the Great Hall while not full contained a portion of every house and she was regarded with looks ranging from invasive curiosity to disdain to cheerfulness.

The Gryffindors in the hall welcomed their champion despite her attempts to protest while the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherins glared at her or just looked with intense curiosity. Alex tried to tune it all out, but it was becoming impossible and finally just as she was raising her first spoonful of porridge to her mouth she felt sick and fled the hall. She felt tears pour down her eyes as she fled and she burst through the doors and fled down the lawn and raced to a small part of the lake shore where she would be safe from the sight of the castle and hopefully protected from sight of the Durmstrang ship on the lake. She didn't know how long she sat there her chin on her knees with her face buried into her arms, tears pouring down her face when she heard a trio of footsteps approaching her. Turing she saw Hermione, Dobby, and Winky and…

* * *

"You know the rest of it," Alex finished her tale and Hermione gave her a sad smile understanding all that her friend was going through and knowing that she could never truly appreciate Alex's situation, but that wouldn't prevent her from being there for the girl.

"Yes I do and just so you know Alex I will always be there for you. I suspect that things will be chaos for a while even by our standards, but we will make it through like we always do. Now there is something else you should know I…"

"Yes there is something I should know, you didn't really respond to my confession Hermione." Hermione frowned knowing that this would have resurfaced eventually anyway.

"I would be crazy not to love you Alex especially after you risked your life to save me from the troll. Oh bloody hell," Alex blinked rapidly in shock at Hermione's curse, "I will admit that I even had a fantasy after hearing what you went through with the Basilisk in our second year and you've always been there for me. However, I've never considered that I could ever like a woman before…" Alex tired to roll away and was surprised when Hermione stopped her. Turing she saw Hermione staring her directly in the eyes and she couldn't turn away from those warm chocolate brown orbs. "However, love is blind and it doesn't matter to me if you are a girl I love you for you Alex and I'm not sure just what kind of love it is, but I am willing to take the old Gryffindor try with you."

"Hermione," Alex breathed gently when to her great surprise Hermione captured her lips in a kiss and their fingers intertwined with each other's. The kiss lasted for several minutes and the too were left unaware of the world and especially one figure gazing down at the two intertwined figures while slowly stroking Fawkes's head. Albus Dumbledore was reminded of his own care free days with Grindlewald before their falling out. Albus knew that the love between the two of them would not last, but for the happy memories the sight brought him he decided to let them have their moment.

"Hermione that was wonderful are you sure…" Alex was silenced with another gentle kiss.

"I'm willing to try Alex and right now that is all I can promise."

"I'll take that Hermione it's all I ever wanted since the beginning of summer." Just then Dobby and Winky pulled out a blanket and set it down and began pulling out a lot of food and drinks and when they were done they bowed and backed away. "Uh, Hermione not that I'm complaining, but why are Dobby and Winky here I thought you hated the idea of House Elf enslavement.

"Well, when I went looking for you I decided to bring you some breakfast and I found the location of the kitchens in…"

"Hogwarts a History," Alex filled in Hermione's sentence and grinned impishly at her girlfriend who mocked glared at her and then softened into a smile.

"Yes, Hogwarts a History, well I may have been a little too Ron-ish in my manners and the House-Elves set me straight and I learned that when treated right a House-Elf can be quite happy and healthy and when their like Dobby they can be mistreated and Dobby even took the time to explain everything to me. As you can imagine I was very embarrassed when everything I thought I knew was torn to pieces. Fortunately they were quick to forgive me and even thought they were a little sad that I didn't eat in the kitchen they were glad to help pack a breakfast basket for us." Suddenly her expression turned serious and she gazed between Winky and Alex before motioning Winky forward.

"Missus Granger be telling Winky that yous have a 'saving people thing' and would be willing to help a bad old House-Elf like me find a family."

"Oh, Winky of course I would and you're not a bad House-Elf, I saw you face your fears to carry out Mr. Crouch's wishes that showed great love, loyalty, and Courage and he was wrong to get rid of you. If you truly want this Winky I will gladly take you in with your approval of course Hermione." Winky burst into noisy tears as she hugged Alex tightly while Hermione looked confused over the top of Winky's head. "You my family Hermione and if Winky bounds to me she bounds to you, besides I trust you if you believe this is the best course than I say full steam ahead."

Hermione joined Winky and Alex in a hug when Alex felt Dobby tug at her sleeve. Looking down she stared into the wide pleading stare Dobby leveled at her and smiling she opened her arm's to include him as well. Without a sound Dobby threw himself into the group hug tears of happiness pouring down his face. After a minute Alex addressed the two House-Elves with her term. "Okay you two if you truly want to be apart of this family there is one rule you must follow above all others," the two House-Elves stared up at Alex slightly confused when she dropped the bombshell, "you two aren't just servants of the family you are family." With that the Dobby and Winky squeezed the two witches all the tighter their happy howls filled with thanks and praise.

With Hermione, Dobby, and Winky Alex felt she had a reason to stand against the prejudice and idiocy of Hogwarts and the other schools and with Hermione by her side they entered the Great Hall several hours later for lunch which turned out to be a disaster one that would lead to some confusing consequences. Just as the two had settled down at the Gryffindor table then Ron came charging into the hall and sank into the bench across from them.

"So, congratulations."

"What do you mean congratulations?" Alex asked wondering what was wrong with Ron and why his smile resembled a grimace. Hermione was too shocked to speak.

"Well… no one else got across the Age Line. Not even Fred and George. What did you use – the Invisibility Cloak?" Ron asked and Hermione and Alex's disbelief was steadily growing while the Gryffindor's around them leaned in closer and several Hufflepuffs leaned slightly backwards to try to hear better. Still in disbelief Alex decided to start slow to see what Ron was going on about.

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line."

"Oh right," said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the Cloak… because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," Alex began losing her temper and patience at Ron's blindness. "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must have done it." Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Alex would've reached over the table to slap him if Hermione had not sensed her mood and held on tightly to her arm.

"What would they do that for?"

"I dunno," Alex snarled, "maybe to kill me!" Alex wanted to rip his eyebrows off when they almost hid themselves in his bangs. Then he leaned forward and Hermione had to tighten her grip while Ron lowered his voice.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell_ me_ the truth. If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year test either…"

"I didn't put my name in that ruddy goblet!" Alex snapped her rage starting to rise quicker than ever as the only other person she thought she could count on turned on her as well.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in exactly the same skeptical tone as Cedric. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you… I'm not stupid you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it!"

"Yeah?" said Ron and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "I think that you…" what Ron was about to say as Alex slapped him across the face right-to-left and stormed out of the hall.

"You… you… there is not a word bad enough to describe you Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione said before she too slapped Ron across the cheek, but she did it from left-to-right to give him matching cheeks and stormed out after Alex. Ron sat there nursing both his cheeks while the Gryffindor's around them looked shocked and the Hufflepuffs that had heard everything were bombarded with request to know what had just happened. When Hermione caught up to Alex they decided to eat their meals in the kitchens for a while and they insisted that Dobby and Winky join them. The other House-Elves were only too happy to serve this loving family and they wished Alex luck in the tournament. Despite the disastrous first attempt at lunch with her family around her Alex was able to relax and let go of the world for a little while at least.


End file.
